Torturous Cancer
by MoviesOccupyMyLife
Summary: Beca has cancer and is getting surgery, but gets a little scared and calls up her therapist, will her therapist be able to help her through the fear? Inspired by "One Call Away" Charlie Puth. Possibly a two part one shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you want a part two, let me know, because this could end like this, or with the second part, but I'm only putting up the second part if you guys want it. If you have any prompts you want me to write, PM them to me and I'll get to them ASAP! I won't be able to post for a little while as school is coming to a close with five weeks left, but I'll try to post as much as possible. If you haven't already, go check out my other one-shots, I'd appreciate it, thanks!**

 **~Yours truly, MoviesOccupyMyLife**

Inspired by: _One Call Away- Charlie Puth_

It has been five months since Beca found out she had pancreatic cancer. Her best friend, Jesse, has been with her since the first day she found out.

It has been four months since Beca was suggested a therapist to go to. Four months since Beca went to see the therapist for the first time. The therapist was nice, and helped Beca through the rough times. Her therapist was great, and was always there for Beca.

It has been three months since Beca and her girlfriend broke up, that was an especially hard time for her. She lost one of the only people that she trusted, one of the only people in her life. Her girlfriend claimed that 'she couldn't do this anymore'. Then, two days later, Beca saw that she had a boyfriend, due to Instagram.

It has been two months since Beca's survival rate has dropped like a bomb. Two months since the doctor suggested more than chemotherapy. Beca wanted nothing more than to get better, but she wanted to think the surgery over.

It has been one month since Beca agreed to the surgery. Beca finally thought about getting surgery, and took the doctors suggestion about getting the surgery.

It's the night before the surgery, and Beca is sitting alone in her house, just staring at the wall, tears spilling over her eyelids. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared shitless. Now that the surgery is so close, and death could be right around the corner, Beca is terrified.

"It's….going to be okay, Beca. You are going to live through the surgery, and come out fine," Beca tells her self, closing her eyes.

Beca lets out a long, needed scream, and starts crying harder. _I'm not going to make it through the surgery, and I'm going to die_ , Beca thinks. She puts her head in her hands and cries.

What feels like an hour later, Beca lifts her head from her hands, still crying, and looks at the time. _3:24, only nine more hours until surgery…until possible death,_ Beca thinks. She looks at her phone that's sitting on the coffee table in front of her, and reaches for it. She picks it up and tosses it back and forth between both of her hands, until finally deciding to _do it._

She scrolls through her contacts and stops when her eyes find her therapist's name in her phone. She presses her contact and presses the little phone icon next to her name, before putting the phone up to her ear.

"Beca?" the voice fills her ears.

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

"It's like three in the morning, are you okay?" the voice fills her ears again.

 _Call me baby, if you need a friend_

 _I just wanna give you love_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

"Beca?" Chloe asks nervously.

 _No matter where you go_

 _You know you're not alone_

"You're not okay, are you?"

 _Come along with me and don't be scared_

 _I just wanna set you free_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _You and me can make it anywhere_

 _For now, we stay her for a while, ay_

 _'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

"I…." Beca pauses taking a deep breath and closes her eyes, holding the phone tightly against her ear. "No," Beca finally says after a few minutes of silence.

"What's going on? Do you need me to come over?"

 _No matter where you go_

 _You know you're not alone_

"I'm coming over," Beca hears ruffling of sheets.

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

"No," Beca says quickly. She hears the ruffling of sheets again. "I'm just….scared about the surgery," Beca says. It's silent for a minute. "Chloe, what do I do?" Beca asks, breaking the silence.

"Don't freak out, you're going to be fine. I'll be right by your side as soon as I'm aloud to see you, and I'm sure Jesse will be there too," Chloe says, knowing of Jesse because Beca talked about him all the time in therapy.

 _And when you're weak, I'll be strong_

 _I'm gonna keep holding on_

 _Now don't you worry, it won't be long, darling_

 _And when you feel like hope is gone_

 _Just run into my arms_

"How can you be so sure?" Beca asks, tears silently streaming down her face, her hand that isn't holding the phone bunched into a fist, resting on her knee.

"I just have this feeling," Chloe says.

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one, I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing one me_

 _I'm only one call away_

"Would it make you feel better if I met you at the hospital before your surgery?" Chloe asks.

 _I'm only one call away._

"Yeah Chloe, it would," Beca says, with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca sat in the hospital waiting room, nervous as ever. She didn't get any sleep last night, and she didn't feel good.

"Beca!" Beca looks up to see Chloe making her way over so she stands up. Chloe runs into Beca, wrapping the tiny brunette in a hug. Beca grips onto the back of Chloe's shirt and closes her eyes, taking in her scent, as she may not be able to ever again.

"I can't do it, I…." Beca trails off, crying into Chloe's shoulder, gripping her shirt even tighter.

"Shh, it is going to be okay Beca, you're going to be fine," Chloe says running her hands over Beca's back for comfort. Beca and Chloe stand like that for about ten minutes before Beca's name is called by the doctor.

"Beca Mitchell." Chloe tries to pull away, but Beca only grips her shirt tighter.

"Chloe, no, no, I can't," Beca says into the redhead's shoulder.

"Beca," Chloe says, pulling herself out of the brunette's grip, "You can do this." Beca wipes her tears with the back of her hand, and nods her head up and down.

"Yeah, I _can_ do this," she says hugging the redhead one more time. "Just in case I don't make it, thanks for everything," Beca says before pulling away.

"You _will_ make it," Chloe says with a smile. Beca smiles back, and follows the doctor. _I hope it isn't the last time I'll see that smile_ , Beca thinks.

Jesse showed up a few minutes after Beca left the room with the doctor. He looks around the waiting room looking for his best friend, and pulls out his phone, looking down at it. Chloe sees the boy panicking and takes in his features.

Brown eyes, short, brown hair that reaches his earlobes, and a semi-built body; Chloe remembers the description Beca gave her about Jesse, and this boy matches just that. Chloe stands up, and slowly walks over to the boy.

"Jesse?" the redhead asks cautiously, putting a hand on the boy's arm. The boy looks up at her, confusion written all over his face.

"How do you know my name?" the boy asks, putting his phone in his pocket. Chloe takes her hand off of his arm.

"Are you here for Beca Mitchell?" Chloe asks, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, how do you know her, if I may ask," Jesse says, looking the redhead up and down, trying to see if he recognizes her.

"I'm her therapist," the redhead says.

"Ah," Jesse says, "She talked about you a lot, how you helped her and stuff, she's happy that you're her therapist," Jesse says with a smile.

"I'm Chloe," the redhead says with a smile.

"Jesse, but you knew that," he says with a small laugh. "So, uh, do you know if she went in yet?" he asks, sitting down in a chair.

"Yeah, she went in about five minutes ago," Chloe says, sitting in the chair next to him.

"I know you aren't a doctor, but, will she be okay?" Jesse asks, turning to look at the redhead. Chloe looks over at him, seeing a worried expression on his face.

"I think she'll be okay," Chloe says with a smile.

Many hours later, a doctor walks into the waiting room, calling out Beca's name. Chloe and Jesse stand up and walk over to the doctor.

"Beca's surgery is over, and she is doing fine, someone will come get you when she wakes up so you can see her," the doctor says before walking away.

Two hours later, Chloe and Jesse walk into Beca's hospital room.

"Hey Beca," Jesse says, walking over to the hospital bed that Beca lies in. Chloe follows Jesse over to the hospital bed and takes in Beca's state.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asks. Beca looks over at Chloe and smiles.

"I'm feeling great, they gave me some morphine," Beca says with a smile. Chloe smiles, and sits down in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," Jesse says, sitting in the chair next to Chloe.

"Me too," Beca says. "By the way, thanks again Chloe, I don't think I would have gotten through anything without you," Beca says looking over at the redhead.

"No problem Beca, I'll always be here when you need me," Chloe says with a bright smile. "I'm only one call away," she adds, as she watches Beca fall asleep.

 **A/N: This is the second and final part of this one-shot, because some of you guys wanted it. Thanks for reading. Check out some of my other one-shots, I'd appreciate it! :)**


End file.
